<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Night falls by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981520">When Night falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen year old Freddie has Cystic fibrosis,lives in San Antonio Texas,he comes into San Antonio Memorial Hospital because of breathing problems,he's set up on the Paediatrics unit of the hospital where he meets Dr Drew Alister an Army medic and Doctor.Freddie is at the bottom of the list for a lung transplant,yet Freddie's foster parent is a drug addict,Freddie forms a bond with Drew,soon enough a week in the hospital turns into the day he's adopted by Drew and Rick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CAST:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie:13</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dr Drew Alister:34</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Major Rick Lincoln:34</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dr TC Callahan:34</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dr Jordan Alexander:34</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dr Paul Cummings:31</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>P.A(Physician assistant)/Dr Micheal Ragosa:40</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dr Topher zia:39</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nurse Kenny:34</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>........</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Thirteen year old Freddie has Cystic fibrosis,lives in San Antonio Texas,he comes into San Antonio Memorial Hospital because of breathing problems,he's set up on the Paediatrics unit of the hospital where he meets Dr Drew Alister an Army medic and Doctor.Freddie is at the bottom of the list for a lung transplant,yet Freddie's foster parent is a drug addict,Freddie forms a bond with Drew,soon enough a week in the hospital turns into the day he's adopted by Drew and Rick.<br/></em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>...............</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>January 2nd 2013,Monday</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Freddie</b>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>'s</em>
    </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em> p.o.v</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Thirteen.I have Cystic fibrosis,i'm a foster child.My foster parent is a drug addict and neglectful.I was at school when this happened,i felt my lungs killing me.to the point,i couldn't breathe.I live in San Antonio Texas,i was rushed to San Antonio Memorial Hospital.I am terrified,i was put into a Trauma room,scared out of my mind.Surrounded by doctors.I was eventually left alone,</p><p>with a Central line in me,with an oxygen mask on my face.I'm terrified,scared to be alone.the only thing i have of my actual family is my biological sister.the only photo of her,is when we were five.our parents dropped out of my life,i got taken in by a foster parent.I was moved to Paediatrics,left alone once again.With Cystic fibrosis,you never stop coughing.i was made to do the vest,it vibrates and massages my lungs to shift around Mucus.</p><p>the sliding door opens.One of the doctors."I'm Dr Drew Alister,Call me Drew",he says"Freddie,have you got any parents?",he asks."Foster parent",i say."is your foster parent reachable?",he asks,i shook my head.I told him everything about my foster parent,ranging from my foster parent being a drug addict and neglecting me."Biological parents?",he asks."abandoned me",i say.I starting coughing.</p><p>"Drew?The foster mom is here",another doctor says.Dr Alister looked over to me,i nodded."its your call"he says.My foster mom walked in,Janie.Saw me with a Central Line,oxygen mask.Dr Alister listened to my breathing."I'll see if i can bump you up the transplant list",he says."Y...You'd do that?",i ask"of course",Dr Alister says.He had me take bronchodilators and antibiotics.in pill form,i swallowed both with water.</p><p>"I'll uh give you two some time",he says.Dr Alister went to tend to his patients while i knew i was going to be yelled at by my foster mom.She left a few bruises on me,she's a drug addict.She's hit me before."you stupid boy!",she says.I stay quiet,She also steals most of my medications i need.that is part of why i was rushed to San Antonio Memorial.She slapped me across the face,I was fighting her by this point.She cut off my air supply,Dr Alister ran in."Ma'am i am going to have to ask you to leave",Dr Alister tells her.When another doctor ran in."I'm Dr Callahan but everyone calls me TC",he says. </p><p>I nodded,he strapped an oxygen mask to my face.My 'foster mom' was escorted out.I always hated her,I have a scar going from the top of my neck to the top of my spine.My foster mom always made me do Risky stuff,that scar is from when she threw a plate at me!</p><p>"Freddie,answer this honestly.Does she hit you?",Dr Alister asks"yeah",i say.i tied up my hair,exposing the scar.I told Dr Alister everything,i trust him.i still had cuts that hadn't healed,I grew my hair out to hide the scars on my neck and the black eyes.I also kept photos of the bruises,cuts,black eyes,marks on me in case the cops were called.I have one where there's a triangle mark on my back,right in the middle.i zoomed in on it,Noticed the burns of the cigarette where she'd burn me with the lit cigarette.</p><p>I don't really have Contact with my biological sister,I do read,i have my favourite book.The harry potter series."so you like harry potter?",Dr Alister asked"yeah",i laugh slightly.I prefer Draco Malfoy,bad boy,rebel,basically me in a nut shell."Who's your favourite?",Dr Alister asked."Draco",i say."i prefer Harry over Draco",he says.My 'foster mom' wouldn't leave the hospital.I was reading,while i can hear my 'foster mom' screaming and yelling at all the doctors.</p><p>I roll my eyes,putting the book mark in my book.Now coughing without stopping,I hit my call button.Now i really couldn't breathe,Dr Alister and Dr Callahan ran in.Dr Alister strapped an oxygen mask to my face,while Dr Callahan listens to my breathing.Janie storms in,angry.while i'm still not able to breathe,"how old are you Freddie?",Dr Callahan asked"Thirteen",i say.</p><p>"Is Janie your mom?",he asks"No,foster mom",i say."Does she hurt you by any chance?",Dr Callahan asked,i told him."Ma'am,i have to ask you to leave",Dr Alister says to Janie,she started choking me,she's abusive.she has choked me before.Dr Alister and Dr Callahan try and pull her off me,i was trying to pry her hands off my throat.I passed out from lack of oxygen,</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">January 3rd 2013,Tuesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up with an oxygen mask on my face,Central line pumping fluids into me."good Morning",Dr Alister says"Morning drew",i say."How are you feeling?We had quite the event last night",he says"My throat hurts",i tell him."I do remember being choked",i mutter."Does she do that a lot?",he asked,i nodded."yeah,she's a drug addict,steals all my medication,kicked me out the house a few times",i say.</p><p>"didn't CPS ever get involved?",he asked"No,Janie lied to them to make look like i was the crazy one"i say."come on,we'll go get breakfast",Dr Alister says,taking out the central line.I sat in the wheelchair,we went to the food truck,i got a breakfast burrito."do you have any siblings Freddie?",Dr alister asked."yeah,my biological sister,we don't talk,i was cut off from her",i say,eating my burrito.Dr Alister took me back to paediatrics,i sat on the hospital bed,ready. </p><p>"see you in a bit",Dr Alister,i nodded.he had given me his cell number,</p><p>
  <em><b>(Dr Alister,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"theres an eight year old girl,claiming to be your sister?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"did she tell you a name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"yeah she did,Kashmira?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"thats my sister alright"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"im coming to get you,to bring you down to the O.R"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>I waited,I have a Hospital gown on with boxers underneath.Dr Alister walked in,he took me to the O.R."few words before her surgery",he says.I walk to Kashmira,"Kashi,its me,Freddie,i missed you",i say.I felt her squeeze my hand,i walked off.crying,found somewhere to hide."I know you're in here",Dr Alister says,sitting opposite me."you need to take two puffs of this",he hands me the inhaler.I took two puffs of it,he pulled me into a hug. </p><p>We took a walk,we went back to the O.R after."i'm guessing you want to know what happened?",Dr Callahan asks,i nodded."your biological parents and sister got into a car accident your bio parents didn't survive,your sister is lucky to be alive",he says.I don't care about my biological parents only my bio sister,I felt Dr Alister hold my hand.its hard watching a sibling have surgery,"I'll take you back to your paediatric room,i'll let you know as soon as their done",he says."okay?",he says"okay",i say.</p><p>I read for a bit,Dr Callahan and Dr alister or Drew came in."she's out of Surgery,there's a fifty/fifty chance she'll wake up",Drew says,i nodded.they took me down to Recovery so i could see my sister,I stood at the window.I wipe my tear filled eyes,Dr Alister let me tag along while he treated his patients.I overheard them talking about a red backpack.Dr Alister and i went to get lunch together,i'm starting to trust him a lot.</p><p>the supposed bomb went off,sending me flying across the floor.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Three and a half hours later,Paediatrics</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I knew i had been in Surgery,i started coming round while the Anaesthetic starts to wear off."Drew?",Dr Alister stood up,walked over to me."how are you feeling?",he asks."I don't know",i say."we were in an explosion,you were thrown quite far",he says."I'm mainly concerned about your chest",he says."breathe in",he says,i do."you will need to wear a splint",Dr Alister says,placing the splint on my arm that was resting on the pillow.</p><p>I caught the stitches in that arm.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">3 days later,January sixth Friday 2013</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Its been a week since i was rushed into San Antonio Memorial,I really trust Drew now.i've met his boyfriend.I can't wait to get my new lungs,if i ever do.I haven't finished my Harry Potter book,Janie's still around,she isn't allowed to see me at all now.My sister hasn't woken up yet,Drew and Dr Callahan walk in."We have good news",Dr Callahan says. </p><p>"Go on",i say,"all your Antigens and blood match the Donor for the lungs,you're getting new lungs",Dr Callahan says."Y.....Y.....You're Joking?",i ask,tearing up"Not at all",Drew says,sitting on the hospital bed.Drew hugged me,Dr Callahan went off to tend to his patients.I sat in the recliner,Drew and i started playing a video game.I have a small oxygen mask thing on my nose.</p><p>"i've got to go tend to patients",Drew says,i nodded.I continued playing the video game,I'm excited to get new lungs and nervous.I turn off the video game.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">That afternoon,3:30PM</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>It was edging closer and closer to my Surgery time,Drew's not here.I'm terrified,Rick,Drew's boyfriend is working.i started reading to keep my mind off it,Dr Callahan and Dr Cummings came in with the on call surgeon,Dr Clemmens.its clear i was a little upset,on the verge of a panic attack.I Notice a figure in the doorway,"Freddie",Drew.</p><p>"are you ready?"he asks,"I'm scared Drew",i say."you're in safe hands,I wont let anything bad happen to you",he says.I was taken to the O.R with Drew by my side,holding my hand.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">9 and a half hours later,11:30PM</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>The Anaesthetic is wearing off,i was coming round"Drew?",I rub my eyes,"How are you feeling?",he asks"I...I can breathe",i say.Drew changed into his scrubs,"breathe in",he says,i do."Definitely an improvement",he says."I just had my lungs replaced",i say.with an oxygen mask over my face to help me breathe and get use to my new lungs."but for you,you need rest,its late",Rick says.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">January 7th 2013,Saturday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up laying on my front with my face smooshed into the pillow,"Good Morning",Dr Alexander says"Morning",i yawn.She checked my breathing,"I heard someone's awake",drew."Morning",he says"Morning Drew",i smile."we'll go get breakfast,your chariot awaits",he says.I sat in the wheelchair."How are you feeling,i want the truth,no trying to give yourself a fever this time",he says."i feel fine,trying to get use to new lungs",i say."you're a day post op"he says.</p><p>We went to the food truck,I again got a breakfast burrito."Well,Rick and myself have been considering asking you this for a while,since Rick is working,i'll ask.since you've been in the system for a while,how would you feel if Rick and i adopted you",Drew asks."Like a family",i say."consider it done,i'll talk to your case worker today",he says."thanks Drew"i say.</p><p>He took me back to my paediatrics room,I sat on the bed."Is my sister awake?",i ask."No,Not yet,there's still a chance",Drew says.I nodded."i can't promise,she'll wake up",he says."Drew?Freddie's Case worker is waiting downstairs",Dr Ragosa says."rick should be here soon",Drew smiled at me"okay",i say.</p><p>I sat in the recliner chair,Playing a Video game.Rick already has a nickname for me,Cub."hey Cub",Rick walks in"hey rick",i smile.Drew came back,"Is it official?",i ask."yep",he says."just got to figure out who's who?",Rick says."Dad",i point to Drew"daddy",i grin at Rick.smirking between them both."come on,out to the truck",Drew says,i changed first,grabbed my bag.</p><p>We got into the truck"Who wants Ice cream?",Dad asks."I do!",i say.We got ice cream,Dad took me to watch his MMA classes,"Freddie,this is Mack,he's an Army reserve to",dad says."nice to meet you kid",Mack says"you too",i say.I'm to happy watching this,since my new lungs wont be able to take me over exhausting myself."Freddie?Would you like to try?",dad asks."i have new lungs,i'm not going to exhaust myself",i say.</p><p>"i'd pair you up with Locke",dad says"No,thank you",i say.I watched this Locke dude put one of San Antonio memorial's Nurses in a tight headlock which is a bad no no."Locke!let go!",Dad yells at him,Mack joined in yelling at Locke.dad hands me his pager,i paged daddy(Rick) </p><p>
  <em><b>(Rick,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Whats up?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"dad needs you here now"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"whats happened?Are you hurt?is he hurt?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No,none of us are hurt apart from Kenny,this Locke kid,held him in a headlock,he is saying he cant feel his legs",</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"alright,im on my way Cub"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>dad calls an ambulance,had daddy take me home.I plugged in my headphones,listening P!ATD's(Panic at the disco),Too weird to live,Too rare to die album.Vices and Virtues is my favourite album.Daddy showed me to my new bedroom"Welcome home Cub",he says.he left to unpack my stuff.I sat on my bed,going through photos of my sister and i.</p><p>there's a chance she wont wake up.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">January 9th 2013,Monday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Freddie's p.o.v</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>I start my new school today,I got dressed into a T shirt,jeans,new trainers,grabbed my jacket.daddy had taken me to get a haircut,its short,long on top.brushed my teeth.walked downstairs"good Morning"dad says"Morning dad",i say.</p><p>"Ready for the first day of school?",he asks."i guess",i say.I got in the truck,daddy drove me to school."have a good day cub",he says"i will daddy",i say.i walk into school,went to my schedule.I bumped into someone"sorry",i say shyly"its okay,i'm Brian",he says"Freddie",i say"are you new here?",he asks"yeah,its my first day",i say"you're the kid that uh lives with the Doctor from San Antonio memorial?",he says"yeah,that doctor is my dad now",i say.</p><p>i show him my Schedule, "you have the same classes as me",he says."what uh bands do you like?",he asks."Panic at the disco",i say."So do i",he says."Favourite album?",he asks"Vices and Virtues,you?",i ask."umm,pray for the wicked",he says."what's your favourite song?",i ask.</p><p>"i write sins not tragedies"he says"mine is House of memories",i say,we walk to class.We sat together,"what's your second favourite song?",he asks"umm This is Gospel",i say."i'd say Nicotine or LA Devotee",he says.</p><p>
  <em><b>(Dad,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"hey,um,can a friend come over,please?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"sure,"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"please dont get the guns out"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"i wont...."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"dad"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"fine,no guns,no army talk"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>the end of school came around.i saw daddy and his truck, Brian and i got in.we drove home,we are doing space stuff.</p><p>"ugh,never remembered the planets",i groan."My very excellent mother just served us Nachos",dad says"What?",i say"its Mnemonic",he says."Mercury,Venus,earth,Mars,Jupiter,Saturn,Uranus,Neptune",he says."Anymore?",i ask"there's Pemdas,Parenthesis,exponent,multiplication,division,addition,subtraction"he says."you forget,i was in the Army,went to med school",he says.</p><p>We finished the homework,"you said you wouldn't get the guns out!",i say"sorry,they've been sat stored away for months",he says."the amount of dust that comes off them",he says"alright",i say. </p><p>daddy came in with Major.he ran to me.Major got a lot of pets."Brian,this is my dad,Rick and Drew.both are Army reserves,Drew's a doctor and rick's a cop",i say."Daddy,dad got the guns out"i say"i know,i was told,i'm against it,i know what he was planning",daddy says."couldn't stop him because someone chewed up my phone",he says,looking at Major.</p><p>"Brian,favourite song from the Vices and Virtues album",i say."Ballad of Mona Lisa"he says"favourite song from a fever you can't sweat out",he asks"Camisado"i say."Favourite member,on the count of three"he says."one...two...three,BRENDON!",we say."I like Dallon too",i say"the one Vine,hey Brendon could you Didgerydon't",Brian quotes Dallon.</p><p>"i like how Sarah sits there,not bothering to interrupt",i snorted,giggling.It felt like i couldn't breathe,"d....Dad.I can't breathe",i say.I passed out from Lack of Oxygen,</p><p>the hours passed,i came round again in San Antonio Memorial Hospital.with an oxygen mask on my face,"Cub",daddy."how are you feeling?",he asks."My chest hurts a little",i say.Dad came in with Dr Callahan.I was cleared of many medical problems,i'm Free to go.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>